


Why Can't I have this?

by flyingintheimpala9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Garage Au, M/M, Slight Panic Attack, but not really, canon compliant character death, mechanic!Dean, more like confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingintheimpala9/pseuds/flyingintheimpala9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works in a garage and meets one Castiel Novak whe he brings in his car to be repaired. They hit it off right away, but everything is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I have this?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have actually had this idea for a long time and finally just got around to writing it. 
> 
> precursor: I know nothing about cars
> 
> If you have any triggers you might want to check in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I'm on [ tumblr](http://flying-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/) come say Hi

Dean wakes up to his phone blaring Bon Jovi’s: I’d Die For You, the custom ring tone he had set for Sam. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he rolls over and fumbles blindly around on the nightstand for his phone. When he finally finds the phone and pulls it towards him, and of course because its already that kind of morning, instead of the phone unplugging from the charger when he pulls, the whole thing comes out of the wall pulling the chord with the phone when Dean pulls it towards his face.

“Must be a Monday” he mumbles while disconnecting the phone and tossing the charger away. He answers the phone groggily “Sammy?” 

“Dean, are you still asleep?” Comes Sam’s voice form the other line

“Well I was, but now I’m not.” He answers in his fake angry tone that he so often uses interchangeably with sarcasm.

“You know what I mean Dean, why aren’t you here?”

“What? Where is her- Oh shit.” he was supposed to meet Bobby and Sam for breakfast.

“Yeah” Sam says flatly.

Dean can make out Bobby saying Idjit on the other side. “Okay, okay I will be there in fifteen” He is already stepping into some jeans with his phone pinned to his ear with his shoulder.

“Okay” Sam says a little exasperatedly before hanging up

Dean manages to be out of his apartment in three minutes and over to the small diner that they always meet at for breakfast in eleven. He walks in and finds Sam and Bobby immediately, 'who can miss that shaggy haired giant?' He thinks while sliding into the booth next to Bobby.

“Finally” Bobby said looking up from his coffee; Sam made an amused huff at that.

“Well I’m here now; you both can get your panties out of a wad.” 

Bobby opened his mouth to make a retort, 'probably something about respecting your elders' Dean silently predicts, when Sam cut them both off “Alright ladies put your claws away” he said amusingly.

After that, it was their standard breakfast, slight banter and talking about things like the latest trial Sam had to observe, to which type of beer was better. Dean finally had to go off to work after getting a call from Rufus, his boss, telling him that they needed him to come in a little early cause they got a specialty car coming in and they are going to need their best mechanic to work on it. He slapped some cash down on the table said his goodbyes to Bobby and Sam before heading off to the garage.  
Not five minutes after he pulls into his spot at the garage a sleek, brand new, all black, Camaro comes roaring- no not roaring more like wheezing into the parking lot. 

“Well, I guess now we know why he is here.” Dean mumbles under his breath while motioning the car into a vacant spot in the garage, they are a small operation but around town everyone knows what good work they do. 

The guy in the car steps out, and wow, he’s hot. Dean takes a second to assess the dark brown almost black hair, only a little shorter than he is and after unashamedly checking out his body Dean’s attention is drawn to the man’s eyes his bright blue piercing eyes. Eyes that seemed to be doing the exact same thing his were just doing. 

The man looked up and found Dean watching him and started to blush. He put on his most confident face and reached out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester I’m gonna be the one taking a look at your car.”

“Castiel Novak”

'Wow that voice', Dean let his eyes obviously drag up and down Castiel once again before replying, “Well I am very pleased to meet you Cas, do you think you have an idea what the problem is?”

Cas sighs heavily his face still tinted pink from being caught checking Dean out earlier. “No, honestly I have no idea about anything car related, but driving around with it making that noise is just embarrassing.”

Dean chuckled lightly, “Yeah I can definitely understand that,” he walks a lap around the Camaro admiring it, it’s not his baby, but he can still appreciate a pretty car. “I’ll start on her now, sounds like an engine problem” popping open the hood he bends over to get a better look inside and when Cas walks behind him and Dean bends over just a little bit more, its been awhile he might as well go for it. 

“How long do you think it will take?” Cas’ voice a little higher and more strained than it was before.

Dean straightened out and turned around not even trying to hide his smirk “Well that depends on the problem and if we have the right parts here in the shop or if we have to have them shipped in. you might have to come back several times.”

“Well I’m not sure I have time for that kind of thing,” he looks up at Dean through his lashes, “But I definitely can try and be persuaded.”

'Oh, is this how we are gonnna play it?' Dean thinks before answering “Well maybe I can persuade you over dinner tonight?” Dean crosses his fingers hoping that he has been reading this situation right.  
A smile plays at Cas’ lips when he pulls a pen out of his pocket grabs Dean’s wrist and begins to write his phone number on the back of his hand.

“That, I am definitely on board for.” He says before turning around and walking around towards the glass encased waiting room.

Dean has a full fledged smile when he starts working on Cas’ car.

“DEAN!”

“What?” He calls out without looking up from the car.

When he looks up after no response there is no one there, he shrugs and goes back to his work. 

As it turns out it was a Cas’ car was a simple fix and he was out of the shop in a little under two hours. Which gave Dean mixed emotions, on the one hand Cas left and he was having fun with the banter, on the other hand before he left he straightened out the details for tonight. Dean would be picking him up seven. 

 ***

Seven didn’t come quick enough; Dean also might have freaked out a little bit and called Charlie and Jo on his way home and told them to meet him there. When he opened the door and found them both standing there he had sighed in relief having a little under an hour before he had to leave. Charlie and Joe had simply rolled their eyes brushed passed him and headed straight to his closet. They fixed him up with tight dark jeans that apparently made his ass look heavenly and a light grey button down that they then had him roll up to his elbows.

Now he was standing outside Cas’ house bouncing with nervous energy.

“Dean!” 

Dean looked around confused once again seeing no one around who could have possibly called him; but that train of thought was quickly de-railed when the door swung open revealing Cas in very nice fitting black jeans and a light blue henley that made his eyes pop. 

“Wow. Cas, you look great.” Dean said rather breathlessly 

Cas blushed, looking down “Thank you Dean, your outfit is also very flattering.”

“Alright then should we go?”

“Absolutely” Cas looked up and started walking only to stop abruptly, “That’s your car?”  
Dean smiled proudly “Correction” he said holding one finger up, “This is my baby.” 

“Now I understand how you are such a good mechanic, what year is this?” 

“1967, it used to be my dad’s, but I kind of just made it mine.” Dean said slidingin into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. 

The rest of the conversation was light and easy, with Cas giving the occasional direction to the restaurant that they were going to.

They pulled up outside an Italian restaurant called Angelo’s. It’s the kind of place that was nice enough, but it wasn’t one of those super fancy, super expensive places. He got out of the car and started walking around toward Cas’ side of the car- 

“DEAN!” 

Okay what is going on he thinks and starts looking around a little frantically.

“Dean? Is everything okay?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I guess. I thought I heard someone yell my name.” 

“Well there are a lot of people around maybe whoever it was was calling someone else. It’s perfectly normal thing to happen in large crowds.”

“Yeah I guess.” Dean says a little distractedly.

“Let’s go inside.” Cas says catching Dean’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Dean smiles at that and squeezes his hand leading the way inside, not letting go until they were sitting down. Even then he didn’t want to let go, for some reason it felt like he was holding on to something really important, almost too good to be true. 

“Dean?”

“Yes, Angel?”

Cas tilted his head at that, “Where did that come from?” 

Dean shrugs, “I don’t know I just thought of it and it seems to fit… it seems right.”

Castiel just hums acknowledgement.

“What?” Dean asks, “You’re not one of those guys who feel emasculated if I call you nick names like babe or baby are you?” 

Cas looks at him considering, “Making plans for the future already are you?” 

Dean flushes at that, “N-no that’s not what I meant, I just-“

“Dean it is alright, I was joking, I’m not really a one date, put out and then don’t see each other again kind of guy.” Cas looks down at his hands, “I’m more of the long haul kinda guy.”

The topic was kinda heavy for a first date, but Dean found that he actually didn’t mind. He looked into Cas’ eyes and he felt safe, and like he had known him for years instead of just hours. “Well that’s good cause I like the idea of the long haul with you. 

“DEAN!” 

This time Dean pointedly ignored it in favor of Smiling brightly at Cas. Excited for what the future might hold.

*** 

Dean pulled up to Cas’ house and stepped out to open the passenger side door for him. When he pulled open the door Cas stepped out, swung around, closed the door by pushing Dean up against it and kissing him breathless all in smooth motion. 

“Damn Cas” Dean said in between kisses, “I guess this means the date went well”

Cas growled at Dean, “Wanted to do this way before the date Dean.” He pushed his knee in between Dean’s and started rutting against him while Dean started working on his neck, “Basically from the very first second I laid eyes on you I wanted this.” He said breathlessly, “You’ve been driving me crazy. From the second I stepped out of the car and then you went and bent yourself over the hood.” He leaned and whispered into Dean’s ear, “I almost fucked you right there.” Then he nibbled on Dean’s ear before trailing kisses down from there tohis mouth before once again joining their lips together.”

“Thought you might-Oh fuck Cas-like that” He put their foreheads together as they both rocked together moaning loudly togehter.

“DEAN!”

“Cas, I love absolutely love where this is going, but we should probably move this inside.”

Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards he front door. Dean mouthing at his neck while he tried to unlock it, but his hands were shaking too much with excitement. They were both painfully hard at this point, and it was getting rather unpleasant with their tight pants.

“Come on Cas” Dean said between open mouth kisses to the back of his neck, “No open door, no sex and im getting pretty restless back here” to prove his point he ground his erection against Cas’ ass.

“DEAN!” 

Cas took a deep breath and finally got the door unlocked. Dean was yanked inside by his arm.

“Eager are we?” 

“DEAN!” 

“What the hell?” Dean asked exasperatedly he felt like he was going crazy.

“Dean? What is it?”

“I don’t know Cas I keep hearing a voice calling my name I think I’m going crazy.”

“DEAN!” 

“There it is again! What the hell is happening to me?” all of a sudden his legs could no longer hold him. He fell to the ground his head pounding. His vision all of a sudden started growing dimmer, beginning to fade in to black. “Cas?” he gasped out.

“It is okay Dean don’t fight it.”

“DEAN!” 

“I knew the second I laid eyes on you-“

“DEAN!” 

“Cas what it happening? I don’t understand!”

“I love you Dean Winchester, so much and I will always be your Angel.” 

Dean’s world faded to black. 

*** 

“DEAN! COME ON DEAN! COME ON YOU CAN DO THIS!” 

He opened his eyes; he was on his back laying on the concrete of an abandoned warehouse. Sam was hovering over him with a worried expression on his face that melted into relief when Dean opened his eyes.  
“Sammy? Wha-“ 

Sam was wrapping his giant arms around him, “Its okay Dean I know your confused, your probably concussed, take your time.” 

“Where is Cas? What happened?’

“Cas? What are you talking about Dean?” Sam asked gently 

“Where is Cas?” He asked again obviously still confused and brain still very foggy. He has no idea what is happening right now. 

Sam’s expression softened almost to something that looked like pity, “Wow this Djinn did a number on you didn't it” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Dean, don’t you remember? Cas is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. In my mind I have this set in season 7 so Cas is dead but not really.
> 
> TW: (also spoilers) the whole thing is a Djinn dream and when Dean wakes up from that it slightly resembles a panic attack also When he wakes up Cas is dead in the real world. Like I said above: season 7 so dead but not dead.
> 
> also i chose Sam's ringtone on the fact that Jared loves Bon Jovi, and obviously the song title was a duh, plus its actually a pretty cool song.


End file.
